


Finalmente Namorando

by Zoe_Stark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Seventh Year, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Stark/pseuds/Zoe_Stark
Summary: Capítulo Único.  James e Lily, finalmente, vão começar a namorar. Songfic.





	Finalmente Namorando

Já era mais de meia noite no salão comunal da Grifinória e ainda havia uma garota tentando ler. Ela era ruiva, e tinha belos olhos verdes, tão verdes quanto esmeraldas. O dia seguinte teria lua cheia, então está noite a lua estava crescendo, e, esta, iluminava o rosto da garota sentada ao lado da janela. Seu nome era Lilian Evans e estava cursando seu sexto ano na Escola De Magia E Bruxaria De Hogwarts, que, por sinal, já estava acabando.   
Quando Lilian, finalmente, desistiu de tentar ler já era duas da manhã. Tudo estava silencioso e não havia nenhum movimento em qualquer lugar ao redor da ruiva. Ela se ajeitou na poltrona e depositou se livro no parapeito da janela. Estava perdida em pensamentos. Pensando em um sorriso que sempre, mesmo que o teto estivesse caindo, se abria quando um par de olhos castanhos-esverdeados a avistava.   
Lily tentava negar, mas aquilo mexia com ela. Nem mesmo sua mãe sorria sempre que a via, e olha que Lilian só passava as férias de verão em casa e parte dele estava na companhia de suas amigas.  
A última vez que ela havia visto o dono daquele sorriso fora antes do jantar, não o tinha encontrado depois disso, ela achava que ele devia estar dormindo. Ah, como Lilian queria dormir com aqueles braços a rodeando, passando uma sensação de conforto e segurança à ela...   
Quando a ruiva percebeu o que estava pensando, lutou para pensar outra coisa em que não estivesse relacionada com James, o dono daqueles lábios que ela queria saber o gosto... Ah!, pensou Lily, estou fazendo de novo! Tenho que parar de pensar no Maldito Potter, e seus maravilhosos lábios vermelhos e carnudos que eu quero beijar... Foco Lily, foco!   
Ela ficou discutindo em silêncio com ela mesma por mais alguns segundo antes de perceber um movimento. Ela, rapidamente, parou de se mexer e esperou, esperou para ver alguma coisa, mas não viu. Ouviu alguém tropeçar em um pano e xingar baixinho, mas foi só.  
Lily achou que estava ficando maluca. Afinal, quem, as duas horas da manhã, iria se levantar para andar pela sala comunal? Invisível?   
_Foco Pontas, foco.- murmurou uma voz que Lily conhecia bem, era a de James. Como ela não pensara nisso antes? Quem mais sairia do quarto para andar por ai? Ela ia falar alguma coisa, mas antes que pudesse pensar em o que falar, James sussurrou:  
_Merda! Deixei o mapa com o Sírius! Quer saber? Deixa ele ai, sei me virar sozinho.  
Em seguida Lily ouviu passos e a porta do retrato se abriu e James passou, a ruiva, decidiu rapidamente seguir ele. Dai você me pergunta: Como ela vai seguir ele, sendo que ele está invisível? Simples, meu caro, Lilian conseguia sentir a presença de James a uns dois anos, quando começou a perceber que gostava dele, quando começou a perceber que ele usava um perfume que apena ele tinha, ela sabia disso, porque, ela, sem ninguém saber, notava tudo o que ele fazia, ele ainda era um metido, arrogante, mas que Lily gostava dele, esse fato era inegável.   
Lilian chegou a essa conclusão quando uma porta se abriu e ela percebeu que era ele entrando em uma sala vazia (Claro que está vazia, quem mais estaria andando as duas da manhã de um sábado em que teria um passeio em Hogsmead?).   
Antes da porta se fechar por completo, Lilian a segura, deixando uma pequena parte aberta para poder escutar o que ai acontecer. Ela, sinceramente, não queria que isso fosse um encontro. Iria ficar completamente chateada.  
Então ela ouviu, e isso a surpreendeu mais do qualquer coisa que ela escutasse. Ele estava cantando.

 

"E pra deixar acontecer  
A pena tem que valer  
Tem que ser com você"

 

"Nós, livres pra voar  
Nesse céu que hoje tá tão lindo  
Carregado de estrelas  
E a lua tá cheia refletindo o seu rosto"

 

Lilian no começo achou que ele estava cantando para alguém, mas não tinha mais ninguém na sala. Ele tocava um violão, que Lilian não sabia de onde tinha vindo(Provavelmente de uma loja, Querida), e tocava, cantando, olhando para a Lua.

 

"Dá um gosto de pensar  
Eu, você e o céu e a noite inteira pra amar"

 

"E quando o sol chegar  
Agente ama de novo  
A gente liga pro povo  
Fala que tá namorando

E casa semana que vem"

 

Lilian tinha fechado os seus olhos, imaginando que ele estava cantando para ela...

 

"Deixa o povo falar  
O que é que tem?"

 

Eu quero ser lembrado com você  
Isso não é problema de ninguém  
Eu quero ser lembrado com você  
Isso não é problema de ninguém"

 

Mas ele estava. E quando ela percebeu isso, ele já havia aberto a porta a tinha puxado para dentro, trancando a porta atrás dele.   
Ele sorria. Como sempre fazia quando via ela.  
_Me espionando, Senhorita Evans?  
Será que a boca dele não dói de tanto que ele sorri? Ela se recuperou rapidamente e o olhou, queria olhar nos olhos dele, mas seu olhar parou em sua boca. E que boca, Merlin! Parou de olhar quando percebeu que ele esperava uma resposta. Lily respirou fundo antes de responder:  
_Não, Senhor Potter. Não estou te espionando, só estava curiosa para saber onde você estava indo e...  
Ela nunca terminou a frase. Se perdeu completamente. Mas eles não precisavam de uma resposta.  
Quando James, finalmente, uniu seus lábios foi como se ambos levassem um pequeno choque. O beijo demonstrava em uma ação o que mil palavras não seria capaz de descrever.  
Foi perfeito.  
O primeiro beijo deles foi calmo, transmitia desejo, paixão, carinho, cuidado, respeito e, acima de tudo, amor.  
Os dois estavam ser ar quando se separaram, mas não se separaram. James, que agora percebia que estava com as mãos ao redor da cintura da Lily e que ela estava com as mãos em seu cabelo, uniu as duas testas, suas bocas a um centímetro de distância.  
Lily queria se afastar dele, mas ao mesmo tempo queria beijar ele até o mundo acabar. Ela agora percebia que gostava dele. Gostar é pouco, ela o amava.  
_Gostou da música?- perguntou ele, quebrando o silêncio, mas sem se afastar dela. Ele não esperou uma resposta.- Espero que sim, fiz ela pensando em você.   
Antes que Lily pudesse falar algo ele completou:  
_Você fica linda lendo com a luz da lua te iluminando, é como se o seu brilho fosse uma parte da luz da Lua, é lindo, é único, é você.  
Lilian não respondeu só o beijou de novo. E de novo, até ficarem sem ar. Quando se soltaram, sentaram no chão, ela com a cabeça no ombro de James e ele a abraçando pela cintura.  
Eles ficaram em um silêncio confortável até Lilian olhar para James e falar, com um sorriso maroto em sua face:  
_Então, o que você acha de irmos a Hogsmead amanhã? Quer dizer hoje, já deve ser umas três da manhã.   
James a olhou como se ela fosse um ET. Mas depois sorriu.  
_Eu vou com você a Hogsmead hoje se você aceitar se a minha namorada.  
Ela fingiu pensar por um segundo antes de enlaçar seus braços ao redor do pescoço de James e o beijar.  
_Vou considerar isso como um sim.- Disse James antes de voltar a beijar a sua namorada.  
É, parece que eles estão finalmente namorando.


End file.
